


Order

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [13]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Femslash, Freedom, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kitsune, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike Gaul and the Dark Master, Mizuki didn't order her to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

Unlike Gaul and the Dark Master, Mizuki didn't order her to do anything. It was still lovely to do things for herself, to not be overruled. If she wanted to sleep in she could, if she wanted to spit her poison on a rat for biting her she could instead of having to let it continue. She could do whatever she wanted so long as she wanted to do it. Never did she want to get used to such freedom, it was too precious.  


End file.
